


Plausible Deniability

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Buck walked up to Eddie’s door, a few grocery bags in his hand. Eddie had taken Christopher to the orthodontist to get his braces put on that day. And based on the tone of Eddie’s voice, it had not gone well. So, when he had called Buck, asking him to come over and help cheer up Christopher, Buck had of course jumped at the opportunity to do so.---Eddie calls Buck over to help cheer Christopher up after he gets his braces on.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 349





	Plausible Deniability

Buck walked up to Eddie’s door, a few grocery bags in his hand. Eddie had taken Christopher to the orthodontist to get his braces put on that day. And based on the tone of Eddie’s voice, it had not gone well. So, when he had called Buck, asking him to come over and help cheer up Christopher, Buck had of course jumped at the opportunity to do so. 

Maybe he spent most of his free time at Eddie’s house and maybe his heart picked up a little when Eddie called him. But he was also willing to call for plausible deniability on what that meant, especially when he could focus on Christopher, who no matter what, Buck adored. He knocked on the door, before pulling out his key that Eddie had given to him. He had just dug the key out of his pocket, when the door swung open. 

“Why’d you knock?” Eddie asked, letting him in. Buck couldn’t help but smile at the ease he felt around Eddie and being in his house.

“Force of habit,” Buck said with a shrug as he walked in. “How’s Chris?”

“Miserable,” Eddie said with a sigh. “He’s just been moping on the couch, moaning and groaning, since we got home.”

“Well I’ve been told braces hurt,” Buck said, walking into the kitchen. He set the bags down and turned towards Eddie. “I wouldn’t actually know, I never had them.”

“Me neither,” Eddie said. “But Adriana had them and she hated it.”

“He’ll thank you one day for doing this,” Buck said, storing a few things in Eddie’s freezer. “Just not within this next week.” Eddie snorted at that and Buck smiled. He couldn’t help it. He was happy when he was around Eddie. But he didn’t need to focus on that. He had come over to cheer up Christopher. 

“So what’s in the bag?” Eddie asked. 

“Stuff for Chris,” Buck said. “But let me go see him first.” Eddie nodded and led the way to the living room. Buck saw Christopher sitting on the couch, a huge frown on his face. 

“Hey mijo, look who’s here.” Christopher looked up, but his frown just turned into a pout. 

“Hey Superman,” Buck said, sitting down next to Christopher. Christopher just whined, leaning into Buck. 

“My mouth hurts,” He whined. “The orthodontist made the braces super tight.” Buck wrapped his arm around Christopher and the boy just nuzzled closer to him. 

“I’m sorry buddy,” Buck said, ruffling his hair. “But they’re not all bad.”

“But they hurt,” Christopher whined. “And I can’t eat anything I like.” Buck chuckled and Christopher just buried his face in Buck’s shirt. 

“Well first, I think we both know braces are no big deal,” Buck said. He leaned closer to Christopher and the boy looked up at him. “You can handle this like you handle everything buddy.” Christopher attempted a smile and hugged Buck tighter. “And second, there is one thing that you can definitely have with braces; ice cream.” Christopher’s eyes lit up and he glanced over at his dad. Buck followed his gaze and felt his cheeks turn pink seeing the fond look Eddie had on his face.

“I think we need to have dinner before ice cream,” Eddie said. Christopher pouted and Eddie looked back to Buck. 

“Well good thing pasta and veggies are acceptable foods for braces.” Even Eddie looked surprised at that. “So, how about I make something delicious and then…” He leaned closer to Christopher and brought his voice down to an exaggerated whisper. “We can have all the ice cream you want.” Christopher smiled at that, earning a grin from Buck. He ruffled the boy’s hair before getting up.

“Pasta and veggies?” Eddie asked, following Buck into the kitchen. “How’d you know that?”

“I, uh, might’ve looked it up before Chris got his braces on,” Buck said, rubbing his neck. Eddie smiled at that and Buck ducked his head, trying to hide how red his cheeks were. 

“What can I do to help?” Eddie asked and Buck looked up, hoping his cheeks weren’t still horribly red. 

“The vegetables have to be boiled,” Buck said. “So they’re nice and mushy.”

“I can do that,” Eddie said, brushing his shoulder against Buck as he passed. Buck bit back a smile, needing to focus on the task at hand. 

Plausible deniability. He was there for Christopher after all. 

* * *

Eddie knew that most best friends didn’t act like he and Buck did. He knew that most people didn’t give their friends keys to their homes, to just hold onto. He knew most friends didn’t give up their weekends to hang out with their friend and their kid (no matter how great the kid was). He knew what they looked like, but he just didn’t think about it. It was easier not to. Plausible deniability. Feelings didn’t exist if you didn’t talk about them, right?

But then, Buck not only showed up to cheer up Christopher because of his braces, but came overly prepared with any and all types of foods someone with braces could enjoy. And he did research on how to numb the pain. And he was willing to watch all of Christopher’s favorite movies, even though he had seen them a million times. 

So yes, Eddie knew what they looked like and he tried really hard not to think about it, but that was hard when Buck was literally being so amazing to his kid.

Buck was currently running his hand through Christopher’s hair, who was fast asleep, using both of them as a full-body pillow. Eddie couldn’t help but watch him. The ease that Buck had around Christopher was something that made Eddie’s heart burn with feelings he hadn’t felt or acknowledged in a long time. He wasn't sure when it became obvious that Buck would do anything for Christopher, but it was clear he would. 

Buck must’ve realized he was staring at him, which wasn’t going to be that hard since they were sitting right next to each other, because he turned his eyes away from the TV and towards Eddie.

“Thanks again,” Eddie began. “For, you know, coming by and helping cheer him up.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” And Eddie could just feel himself falling at that. Falling into something else, something beyond friendship. He wasn’t sure why Buck’s actions today gave him that final push, but they did. He noticed Buck’s cheeks turn red as Eddie watched him. Eddie just smiled softly. They were already right next to each other, but he could feel both of them gravitating towards each other, their mouths mere inches apart.

“Ow.”

“Shit.”

It wasn’t a fireworks in the background, heart-exploding kind of kiss. It wasn’t even a kiss. It was an awkward banging of teeth that had both of them reeling away, embarrassment flushing their faces. 

“I think I might know how he’s feeling now,” Buck said, his hand coming up to his mouth.

“I’m apparently very out of practice,” Eddie said. Buck chuckled, his cheeks still flush with embarrassment. He was about to say something, when Christopher started stirring. 

“Dad?”

“Time for bed, kid.” Eddie stood up before scooping Christopher up. “Say goodnight to Buck.”

“Night Buck,” Christopher mumbled sleepily.

“Night buddy.” Eddie glanced at Buck, who was still sitting on the couch. He gave him a nod, as if letting him know that he’d wait. And Eddie couldn’t help but smile at that before heading down the hallway to Christopher’s room. 

Luckily, his son was already conked out from all the ice cream and as soon as Eddie got him into his pajamas, he was down for the count. He took a moment to just stand in the doorway. He always did that, just to make sure Christopher was asleep. But also, he needed a moment, After all, he and Buck did just attempt to kiss each other and fail spectacularly. He sighed and closed the door to Christopher’s room, leaving it open just slightly. 

No more plausible deniability. It was all out in the open now. 

“That was quick,” Buck said as Eddie rejoined him on the couch. 

“Well, all that ice cream really knocked him out,” Eddie said and Buck nodded. They shifted into silence for a second, Eddie’s mouth twisting into a line and Buck fidgeting with your hands. “Is your uh…” Buck looked up at him and Eddie just pointed to his mouth. “You good?”

“I’d be better if we had actually, you know.” Eddie smiled a little at that. “I’ve tried to not feel this way for a while Eddie but I really care about you. Like go on dates, cuddle on the couch, and definitely kiss you kind of way.” Eddie chuckled at that and Buck blushed. 

“I feel the same way,” Eddie said, reaching his hand up to caress Buck’s cheek. “Maybe we can try that kiss again? Just slower?”

“And definitely less teeth.” Eddie snorted before gently pulling Buck towards him. Buck was pliant, following Eddie’s slow and steady movements. This time, their lips met in a soft kiss, almost too PG for their own good. But once their lips met, they both melted into it, Buck’s hands finding their way into Eddie’s shirt, tugging him as close as possible and Eddie’s other hand sliding onto Buck’s neck, his fingers running through the short hairs at his nape. 

“Much better that time,” Eddie said, when they finally pulled away. Buck smiled, his fingers still kneaded into the fabric of Eddie’s shirt. 

“I think we could use a little more practice,” Buck said, pulling Eddie back towards him. Eddie just chuckled but nodded, letting Buck’s lips seal over his in another kiss. After all, he didn’t need to deny how he felt anymore. 

He was all in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
